1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method to train an autonomous driving model in an environment with real-driving environment data and an autonomous driving apparatus and method using the autonomous driving model.
2. Description of Related Art
A general autonomous driving vehicle drives autonomously by recognizing and assessing an ambient environment using various sensors attached to the vehicle. Such an autonomous driving vehicle recognizes an individual object in the ambient environment using various sensors such as a camera, a light detection and ranging (lidar), and a radar installed for environment recognition during driving. In order to learn the recognized individual object, the autonomous driving vehicle performs a task of labeling ground truth data of the object.
However, each of the sensors installed in the vehicle has a limited recognition range and low reliability problem. Accordingly, there are limitations in autonomous driving technology that depends only on sensors installed in a vehicle. Furthermore, there are difficulties in defining autonomous driving rules for all surrounding conditions because a real-road driving environment is very complicated.